Do Dreams Really Come True?
by AngelOfLight04
Summary: TAIORA! One-shot story about how Tai and Sora fell in love. Please R&R!


AngelOfLight04: I'm back with another Taiora! YAY for Taiora! This is my excuse for not updating "Completely Oblivious", just in case you people who read that are wondering what's taking so long. ;) Anyway, this is the story of how Tai and Sora fell in love. (-happy sigh-) :) Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. =*(

Oh, and this story switches perspectives. Tai's at first and then Sora's from there to the end of the story. You'll know when. Tai and Sora are 11 years old at the beginning, and 15 at the end. Enjoy!

Do Dreams Really Come True?

Tai stood at the street corner with his parents waiting for the bus that would take him to summer camp for the next four weeks. He had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a soccer ball at his side. His trademark goggles rested firmly upon his forehead. His untamable hair sprung out in all different directions, as usual. He hardly noticed that he was tapping his foot as he was waiting. He looked down at his watch. It was eight thirty-five. It was supposed to be there by eight twenty. When the bus finally showed up in the distance, he almost leaped for joy, but managed to contain himself.

"Now, Tai," his father started. "Don't cause any trouble while you're at camp. Be a good sport and try to make some new friends." He smiled. "But most of all, have fun."

Tai nodded his head. "I will, Dad. Don't worry; I'll be fine."

He felt something tug at the hem of his blue T-shirt. He looked down and saw his sister looking up at him with those adorable ruby eyes. His heart broke at how pitiful she looked. She had the flu, so she wasn't able to come to camp. He had tried to get her to stay at home, but she insisted to go and see him off. She was so fragile-looking right now. "Yeah, Kari?" he asked.

"Take lots of pictures," she said softly, trying to smile. "I want to see what I missed when you get home."

He chuckled at ruffled her short hair, causing her to pout. "I will. You'd better not be sick when I get home, okay? Get better soon, or you'll be in trouble." She giggled at his exaggerated threats.

The bus stopped in front of them. The driver opened the door and hopped out to open the compartment where the luggage was held. He took Tai's bag and squeezed it in the jam-packed compartment. Tai's mother kissed his cheek and waved at him. "Have fun," she said as he started up the steps behind the driver. He turned back and saluted in an exaggerating manner before making his way to the back of the bus as it pulled away.

He looked on both sides of him, taking note of what kind of kids he'd be dealing with for four weeks. He saw one girl dressed in pink from head to toe, save for the brown gloves on her hands. She was chatting away with other girls beside her with an annoying flair. He rolled his eyes. Girly-girls were not the type of girls he could easily form a friendship with.

Tai continued looking for an empty seat on the bus. He passed a blue-haired boy with thick glasses who was looking slightly green in the face. He decided against sitting with him in case things got… messy. He continued on. Most of the kids seemed all right, but there were a few people he decided to leave alone.

A blonde boy about his age looked up at him as he walked past and just stared with icy blue eyes before turning his attention to the fabric of the seat in front of him. _He looks like a loner…_ Tai thought. He saw a smaller version of the blonde in the next seat. He wore a green hat that covered most of his blonde hair and had the same penetrating blue eyes. He smiled up at Tai. He looked so innocent, just smiling at a complete stranger. Tai smiled and walked on.

He came to a row where only one kid was in each set of seats, both leaning against the windows. One of them looked familiar, but the other he didn't recognize. The kid he didn't recognize had spiky red hair and was pecking at the keys on a laptop. _What kind of fun is summer camp if you're using a computer the whole time?_ Tai thought. The redhead looked up for a moment before returning his attention to the screen in front of him. He didn't look to be much younger than Tai, a year younger, maybe.

Tai looked over to the kid in the other set of seats. A girl sat there, staring out the window. Her hands were folded in her lap and she just sat there calmly, lost in her own thoughts. Something clicked in Tai's mind. _It's Sora!_ Tai would recognize his friend from his old soccer team anywhere, what with that blue hat that she always wore. "Hey, Sora," he said.

She snapped out of her trance and stared for a moment. "Tai?" she asked.

Tai nodded and grinned. "Yeah. Remember me?"

Sora took her backpack off of the seat next to her and motioned for him to sit down, which he gladly did so. "Of course I remember you! You scored a good portion of our goals at soccer games two years ago and I would recognize that hair and goggles anywhere! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

Tai nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's been a really long time. At least I know _one_ person on this bus and I won't end up sitting with some weirdo."

"I know what you mean," Sora said, rolling her eyes. "There's a girl up at the front and she is wearing nothing but _pink. _Minus her gloves, that is." Sora shuddered. Pink was her least favorite color. It was so… girly.

"I saw her. Not to be mean or anything, but I sure hope that we won't end up in any activities together. You know how I don't get along well with girly-girls."

Sora nodded her head in agreement. "Me, too. Though, I'm sure that if you got to know her well, she would be an okay person."

Tai shrugged. "I guess so." He yawned. Sora did the same not a half second later. "You tired, too?" he asked, though it was kind of obvious as he saw that she was struggling to stay awake.

She nodded again. "Yeah, I was up late last night making sure that I had everything for camp and had to get up early to be at the bus stop on time."

Tai yawned again. "I know. I did, too. And Kari is sick, so she was coughing most of the night, and I had to get up a couple of times to give her medicine and such. I didn't sleep well at all."

Sora looked up. "I didn't know that she was sick. It's too bad that she couldn't come."

Tai nodded. He was worried about his sister. He still blamed himself for her getting pneumonia when she was four years old. He shook the awful memories away and turned back to Sora, who was drifting off into sleep, not noticing that her head was starting to fall on his shoulder. He smiled when she fell asleep on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

He fell asleep quickly. He had an odd dream. He and Sora were sitting next to each other, but they were older. He looked down and saw that… he and Sora were holding hands! She turned to him and smiled. She kissed his cheek. He felt his cheeks grow warm. Then Sora spoke in that unearthly voice that only dreams can create. "I love you, Tai," she said. The vision grew hazy…

Tai gasped and woke with a start. Sora was still asleep on his shoulder, and they were still only eleven years old. He sighed in relief. _Crazy dream, _he thought. _I don't like Sora like that, and she certainly doesn't like me like that. We're just friends._

An adult at the front of the bus and announced that they were going to be at the camp in five minutes. _It's been four hours already? Man, we were _really_ tired if we slept through the whole bus ride._

Tai poked Sora on the shoulder. She stirred, but didn't wake up. "Sora," he whispered. "Come on, get up. We're almost at the camp."

She sighed and reluctantly woke up. Her eyes met his and she blushed. "Uh, sorry…"

Tai shrugged it off. "Nah, don't worry about it. I was tired, too, and I could tell that you were really tired, so it's no big deal that you fell asleep." He knew that she was talking about falling asleep _on_ his shoulder, but he ignored that.

She nodded, still slightly red in the face. Despite being closer to the back than the front, they were some of the first few people off the bus. When they were given their cabin assignments, they learned that they were in the same unit and promised to get back together at lunch.

As Tai unpacked some of the things he had brought with him, he thought about his dream that he had had while on the bus. Since he woke up, he had a weird feeling in his stomach. It wasn't a feeling like he had when he ate his mother's meatloaf, but it felt like someone was twisting his stomach into knots. Did he have a crush on Sora? That would make sense, but he had just gotten back together with her after two years. After being away from someone for so long, he had a hard time believing that he would have a crush on that girl as soon as he saw her again.

The creaky cabin door opened from the small front room that separated the campers' room from the counselor's room. Tai peeked around front of the bunk bed to see who had entered. He held back a groan. _Just my luck. The very people I was avoiding on the bus. _Sure enough, there was the blue-haired boy with the large glasses, the redhead guy with the laptop, the blonde that seemed to be a loner, and the shorter blonde identical to the other. Those four boys took the bunks on the other side of the room and the redhead immediately began looking for a power outlet for his laptop charger.

Tai shook his head. "Man, I don't think you're going to find anywhere to plug in your computer or even get an Internet connection," he said, walking over to the boy. "This is summer camp. You're supposed to get outside and have some fun doing the camp activities, not whatever activities you can find to do on a computer."

The blue-haired kid rolled his eyes at the redhead. "See? I told you so." He turned around to face Tai. "Good luck trying to convince him. I hardly know him, but Izzy isn't pulled away from his laptop easily."

The redhead, apparently Izzy, just ignored the two and continued his search for a power outlet. When he found it he flashed a triumphant grin. "Prodigious!" he exclaimed loudly, causing several of the other boys in the cabin to turn around and stare.

The small blonde looked at Izzy strangely. "Pro-what?"

The taller one, whom Tai assumed to be the older brother of this kid, just shrugged. "Don't mind him, TK. It's just a fancy word for being excited about something."

Tai studied the two closely. They seemed to be distant from each other, like they didn't get along well. He just shrugged it off and assumed that he would learn about them soon enough. He noted that the smaller kid, who had been called 'TK', was considerably younger than the rest of the boys in the cabin. _Poor kid. It's no wonder that he looks uncomfortable; there's no one his age. Must have been arranged by their parents that they stay together._

He returned to his open suitcase on the floor on the other side of the room and resumed unpacking his towels, sun block, insect repellent, hygienic items, and the likes. He had just shoved his suitcase under the cubby that served as their closets when a teacher walked in and introduced himself as Mr. Fujiyama.

"I'm going to give each of you a piece of colored paper and you're going to write your name on it, then you're going to tape it to your bunks. It makes learning each others' names easier," the teacher went on.

Tai took an orange piece of paper and a red marker and wrote his name in all capital letters. **(A/N: Get it? The Crest of Courage is orange and the Crest of Love is red? Yeah...)** Then, Mr. Fujiyama instructed them to sit down in the floor and tell each other about themselves while they waited for the counselor to get there. The blue-haired boy started first.

"My name is Joe Kido, I'm from Odaiba, I'm twelve years old, and, well, I pass out at the sight of blood…"

Izzy cocked an eyebrow at Joe and started. "My name is Koushiro Izumi, but most people call me Izzy. I'm also from Odaiba, and I'm ten years old. Basically, I'm only here because my parents couldn't find anyone for me to stay with while they went to visit some friends. Also, they wanted me to make some new friends before school starts back next month."

Three other boys introduced themselves. The last three to introduce themselves were the two blondes and Tai. The older blonde spoke up first. "My name is Yamato Ishida, but call me Matt, 'cause I hate to be called by my full name. I'm from Odaiba, eleven years old, and I live with my dad. Oh, and I like to play my harmonica, but I don't know a lot of tunes."

"My name is Takeru Takaishi," the younger blonde said. "But just call me TK. I live in Tokyo, close to the bay so I can take a ferry to Odaiba to see Matt whenever I want to. I'm eight and I live with my mom. My mom sent me here with Matt so we could spend time together, since we don't see each other a lot."

Tai was the last one. "Well, my name is Taichi Kamiya, but everyone calls me Tai. I'm also from Odaiba, I'm eleven, and I love to play soccer. Oh, and I'm kind of protective of my little sister, but she couldn't come because she has the flu, so you guys won't get to witness one of my over-protective acts."

Some of the guys laughed. They soon became friends, but Tai was still pondering his feelings for Sora. He wondered how she was doing right now, and if she met the same fate as he had with the girl that somewhat clashed, what with her completely pink wardrobe and brown gloves.

~*~*~*

Tai stared into the fire. Not even halfway through his stay at the summer camp, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Matt, TK, Sora, and the "pink girl", (as she had been dubbed by some of the other guys) Mimi, had been pulled into another world just after the blizzard of the century struck in the middle of July. He looked over at the orange dinosaur type-thing and shook his head. This had to be a dream. Surely he would just wake up any minute now and be in his bunk back at camp. He slapped his cheek lightly, then pinched the skin on the back of his hand in a failed attempt to wake himself up.

"Uh, Tai?" the creature beside him asked. Tai looked over at him. What had he called himself? _A Figmon? No. A Biggymon? No… Oh, wait. A Digimon. Yeah, that's it. _"Why are you hitting yourself?" the Digimon continued.

Tai stood up. "Nothing. Just trying to wake myself up, that's all. All of the things that happened today took a lot out of me. I'm fine, Agumon."

Agumon stood up next to him. "You can't fall asleep on your first night on guard duty!... But then again, I don't think it would really matter since it's about time for Matt and Gabumon to take over for us."

Tai nodded and made his way to the cable car they had found earlier, where the others were sleeping. "Yeah, I'll go get Matt," he murmured, feeling drowsiness take over his senses.

Upon entering the cable car, he found everyone asleep, light snores coming from some. They all had jackets or blankets covering them. He spotted Sora, the only one without a jacket or blanket. She was lying on her side, curled up in a tight ball, trying to keep herself warm. Biyomon, a small pink bird, was curled up next to her. Apparently, they were trying to keep each other warm with their body heat. Sora shivered as a cool wind entered through the open door of the car.

Tai looked under the seats and found a thin blanket. He unfolded it and covered the two with it. He smiled when she stopped shivering. He left the cable car and returned to his thoughts about Sora that he had been pondering all week, completely forgetting the reason he had gone into the car in the first place.

^*^*^*

(Sora's perspective)

Sora felt something cover her shoulders, legs, and feet. It wasn't Biyomon; she was too small. She opened her eyes and sat up on one elbow. A thin blanket covered the majority of her body. Everyone was asleep, some sprawled across the seats, and some actually on the floor. She heard the door of the cable car open. She turned and looked out the window. She saw a familiar bush of brown hair that belonged to none other than Tai. She suspected that it was Tai who had covered her with the blanket. She smiled at the sweet thought.

_What was he doing in here?_ She thought. _Surely it's time for him and Matt to switch out on watch duty, but why is he going back out?_ She slowly stood up, trying not to wake Biyomon. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and tiptoed to the door. She tripped on the end of the blanket a couple of times, nearly fell over when she almost tripped on TK, accidently kicked Joe's bag in the process, but managed to get to the door without waking anyone up. She shook her head. _These people sleep through anything!_

She quietly exited the car and made her way over to the campfire. As she neared, she heard Tai yawn and Agumon ask, "Why didn't you get Matt to switch out with us?"

Tai shrugged. "I just let him have a few more minutes to sleep, I guess."

Sora stopped directly behind Tai. "Hey," she said.

Tai and Agumon jumped. "Oh, hey, Sora," Tai said when he saw that it was only her. "What are you doing out here?"

Sora shrugged and sat down next to him on the ground. "Couldn't fall back asleep."

Tai nodded. Sora continued, "Thanks."

He turned his head to face her. "For what?"

"The blanket. It seems that you're always watching out for me, so thanks for that too," she said with a smile.

Tai turned slightly red in the face. "Oh, uh, no problem. It's kind of a habit, you know, since I'm always watching out for my sister while my parents aren't at home or we're at the park or something."

Sora was a little disappointed. It felt like he was saying that he thought of her as a sister. _Wait, why do I care if he thinks of me as a sister?_ Her stomach fluttered, like butterflies were trying to get out and fly away. There was that feeling. The same feeling that she got when she thought about the dream she had while sleeping on the bus on the way to summer camp. The dream where Tai had kissed her, and she had kissed him back…

"Earth to Sora!" Tai waved a hand in front of her face.

Sora snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Nothing, but you were pretty zoned out."

They both yawned. Sora leaned her head against Tai's shoulder, nearly asleep again. A voice behind them made them jump and turn. Matt walked out from the cable car with Gabumon following and stretched, saying, "Okay, Tai. I'll take over now, so you can go sleep."

They stood as one. "Thanks, Matt," Tai said through a yawn. Matt was still half-asleep, so he didn't notice Sora. _Good, _she thought. _He doesn't have to suspect something about Tai and me._

Sora returned to her place beside Biyomon and laid down on the seat. Tai sat on the seat across from her and whispered so only she could hear. "Goodnight, Sor."

Sora closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Tai." As tired as she was, she couldn't sleep. She tried turning on her other side, but still couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. After a few minutes, she turned back to her original position and opened her eyes. Tai stared back at her. "Can't sleep either?" she asked.

He shook his head slightly, his movements restrained since his cheek was pressed against his arm on the cloth seat. "No. I don't know why, though. I'm exhausted," he whispered. Agumon snored a little, gradually growing louder. They both chuckled softly. "Though," Tai continued. "I don't think Agumon is having much trouble sleeping."

Neither were thinking about what they were doing when Sora stood and stepped over Agumon, lying down next to Tai. Neither were thinking about what they were doing when Tai wrapped his arms around her. Neither were thinking about what they were doing when they fell asleep in each other's arms.

~*~*~*

Even now, four years later, at age fifteen, neither Sora nor Tai had forgotten the next morning when they had awoken in each other's arms, Tai's lips so close to her forehead. They still thanked God that no one was awake when they were, and that Matt and Joe were too tired to pay attention to anything when they switched on guard duty.

On one particularly sunny day, Tai and Sora were walking to the park to play a game of soccer. The weather was perfect and Sora was able to get away from her mother's flower shop, as was usual since the beginning of summer break. Sora couldn't help but feel safe and comfortable walking so close next to Tai. Their hands were so close together, if either of them so much as moved an inch closer they would be touching. Sora had discovered, after returning home from the Digital World, that her dream about Tai had led her to conclude that she had a _major_ crush on Tai. **(A/N: Is that confusing? Maybe I should fix that...)** And over time, that crush had gradually grown bigger and bigger until she was positive that she was _in love _with her best friend.

Tai took her to the middle of the park and put the soccer ball between them. Sora pushed her thoughts about Tai to the back of her mind and focused on the game-to-be. "You know I'm going to beat you, right?" she smirked at the taller boy.

He smirked back at her. "In your dreams."

"Sure, sure. Just don't go easy on me and we won't have a problem."

"You sure about that?" She nodded. "Okay, then. Don't complain when I win." With that, Tai kicked the ball in the direction of the bench and trashcan that served as his goal. She chased after him, happy to have a competition.

Any passers-by would think that this was an intense one-on-one game, if not for the fact that both players were laughing so hard at one another's faults. Eventually, they lost track of the score and called it a tie. They collapsed against a tree, resting in the welcoming shade. Both were thankful that they didn't easily break a sweat and that neither of them smelled very bad.

Tai put his hands behind his head and sighed happily. "I'm gonna miss going to the park every day when school starts again."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I'm going to really miss being outside, having nothing to do, playing soccer, and the warm weather. School is going to be taking up most of our time."

"And I'm going to miss being with my best friend all the time." Sora thought she saw a hint of redness in his cheeks. She felt the butterfly-feeling return to her stomach. _Why am I feeling like this? He doesn't like me like that... But why is he blushing? Ugh! This is so frustrating! I'm going to have to confess to him eventually…_

"Um… Tai?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Listen…" she started. She swallowed down a nervous lump in her throat and tried to calm her nerves. "There's something I have to tell you…"

"You're not moving, are you?" Tai leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, which were drawn close to his chest. Sora looked over at him. He was completely serious. He continued, "It was bad enough when TK moved, because he's like a little brother to all of us Digidestined, but I don't think I would be able to handle it if you moved away, too…" The red tint returned to Tai's cheeks.

Sora shook her head. "No, I'm not moving."

Tai sighed in relief. "Good. You were saying?"

"Well…" Sora looked away, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks. "You know you're my best friend, right?" Tai nodded. She went on. "Well, over the past four years, I think- no, I _know_- that my feelings for you have changed, and I've started to think of you as not my best friend. Something more…"

She turned back and saw the shock in Tai's eyes. His arms were still on his knees, but he leaned farther. "Yeah?" Tai asked quietly, obviously intrigued.

Sora nodded, her cheeks growing hotter. "So, I guess what I'm saying is… I love you…"

Tai's eyebrows shot up. _Great,_ she thought. _I just confessed to him and now he won't want to talk to me._ Sora stood to leave. "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore…"

She turned and started for the park entrance, but Tai shot to his feet and, being stronger than she, held her back. He turned her around to face him. She was expecting to be chewed out or questioned, but what she got was not anything like she was expecting: Tai kissed her. Not on the cheek, full on the lips. She surprised herself when she kissed him back.

Sora spoke first when they broke away. "What was that?" she almost whispered, since her lips tingled, making it hard for her to move them much.

Tai took her hand in his. "Sora, I would rather die than have you walk away after telling me something like this, because I love you, too. So much. I can't imagine my life without you next to me."

Then he kissed her again, more passionately this time, and she returned it happily. The same thought ran through their heads:

_Maybe dreams really do come true._

* * *

Okay, maybe that's a corny ending, but... *shrugs*

Hope you liked it! Make sure to press the shiny button at the bottom of this! In other words, **review! **:)


End file.
